


Drabble/One-Shot of Goro/Protagonist

by Alkie



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Flower Language, Im trying my best, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: A collection of Hell------- I mean Goro/Protagonist





	1. Marionette Strings

Prompt: Marrionette's strings

Pairing: Goro/Protagonist

Snip, snip, snip.  
The menacing noise of scissors reached my ears. When I opened my eyes I found you, slowly and meticulously cutting every strand of strings that restricts my limbs.

The puppeteer won't be pleased but you don't seem to care. You really are something, you know that... Something that I like and envy at the same time. You are the epitome of the things I don't have. I know, it's ludicrous and utterly feeble, like a child throwing a tantrum... Maybe I was just that, a child. What do you think?

 

Snip, snip, snip...  
You were down to the last string... Is it certainly fine for you do this? I asked but you just flashed me that warm smile before cutting the last string that held me in captivity. I am no longer bound by the marionette's strings... Alas, this will be our conclusive farewell.

I wish we've met earlier, thank you...


	2. A red carnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was early morning of Sunday when the brunette visits him in LeBlanc, Sojiro hasn't even arrived. Akira just woke up when the latter suddenly knocks at the cafe.

Prompt: Flower Language

It was early morning of Sunday when the brunette visits him in LeBlanc, Sojiro hasn't even arrived. Akira just woke up when the latter suddenly knocks at the cafe. The young leader stares blankly at him, the brunette is making himself comfortable in the attic, jubilantly sipping his coffee. The charming detective smiles brightly and greets. "Good morning Sunshine." The black haired tilts his head, opening his mouth and say. "If that's what you feel about me, you should've said so, honey." The older hums happily and "Okay, I'll be more honest then, dear~" he responds.

Well... It's not like he can be an honest individual though. 

"Is Morgana going to be with us?" Akechi asks while looking at the black cat. Morgana shakes his head and answers. "I have important matters to settle with, enjoy yourselves though." gallantly as per usual before jumping off of the bed and leaves. "Take care." the young trickster mumbles. The two phantom thieves were engulfed by a comfortable silence. Sipping their coffee at their own pace. 

"...So, what do you need?" The younger finally breaks the ice and asks the older. The detective finishes the coffee and licks his own lips, savoring the flavor of the heavenly drink. "Well, I was just wondering if you would like to accompany me. That is if you don't have anything to do or going on a date with Makoto-san, perhaps..." he trails off, there was a certain undertone in his voice but the younger ignore it. He'd rather not to notice that even though it is clearly there. Akira isn't that dense not to notice it. 

"It's a date then, Goro," he said with a straight face. The charming brunette blinks, face heating up. "Please, stop teasing me like that..." he said while averting his gaze on the floorboard. The young trickster emitted an amused chortle, the older is endearing when he is flustered. "Let's wait for Sojiro-san then we can go, okay? Where are we going though?" he inquires. The detective hums. "I wanted to see the Hanami but since we're in the middle of autumn... Hmm, moon viewing could work but it's not even night yet." he sighs dejectedly. The black haired scratch his cheek, humming and watching the latter. A specific thought piqued his mind. "...Are you interested in flowers on a general matter?" he asks.

"Yes! I also learned their meaning, I personally favor Jonquils," he responds happily

"..."Desired to be love" eh?" Akira cocks his head as Akechi stiffens "Ahaha, yes but that doesn't apply to me." The detective said.

Great, he's being delusional. 

The young phantom hums then nod his head. "Okay then." 

Their wait didn't take that long when Sojiro arrives a few minutes after and so the two left after Akira get his things ready.

 

They ended up going to the park, it's not entirely filled with people. The park is beautiful, large varieties of flowers were scattered everywhere. Blooming beautifully and ephemerally. There is also a flower shop near the entrance. Akechi's eyes practically light up as soon as he sees the flowers. Beaming with excitement, achingly similar to a child. Akira can't help but smile at the other's enthusiasm. The two spend their time roaming around the park, in other's retrospective it looks boring, roaming around the park but for the two of them, it's a peaceful way to relax. not worrying about any palace, just a leisure relaxation.

 

Akechi stares at the line in front of him, he's going get something for them to drink, it is getting dark. Time passed quickly when you are enjoying after all. The brunette, he had fun with Akira's presence, it's like he can be 'himself'' with him which is odd. Being 'himself' is... Complicated—the word won't cut how but that will do, he thinks— The detective sighs, he wished he met him earlier, maybe at that time, he won't be... Ah, what a stupid thought, it's not like the younger would see him as someone special.

He moves his gaze where Akira sat, waiting patiently on the bench, under the red cherry blossom tree. Swaying in the autumn wind, the blossoms rains down on him. The brunette finds this scene transient, almost as if the young trickster is an ethereal being... An elusive trickster certainly suits him well. The guy is the embodiment of the things he wants, both admiration and envy mixed within his putrid and wicked heart. It creates an insipid poison that will soon kill him. He wants to poison the young trickster as well, drown him in his twisted desire. An intoxicating idea but something tells him that he'll still be in misery—both of them will.

The brunette shoves the meaningless idea at the back of his head and brought their drinks. He saw a red carnation in the flower shop earlier. It's a little bit cliche plus they are both males but it won't hurt, right?

 

Akechi finally came back with their drinks, the detective wordlessly hands him his drink and a single red carnation. The young leader gives him a confuse look. The charming detective smiles and say. "As thanks for accompanying me, I had fun." 

"I see." Replies Akira eyeing the brunette.

"We should get going too..." with that said, the two teens gets back to LeBlanc.

 

Akira eyed the red carnation, he put it inside a water filled can from the drink they had earlier. Morgana was asleep on his lap, he'll retire soon but... 

"My heart aches for you" he mutters under his breath. "Admiration... If you put Jonquil's meaning..." he continues.

 

"My heart aches for you, I admire you... Love me." The young phantom heaves a sigh and plays with his hair. He's probably overthinking, they young phantom lays on the bed and slowly falls into a dreamless slumber.


	3. Close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do birds suddenly appear everytime you are near just like me, they long to be close to you..."
> 
> Just like me, they long to be close to you..."
> 
> -Close to you by The Carpenters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Since Akechi hadn't felt that kind of affection, he probably substitutes it with primal needs whenever he feels lonely. He thirsts for affection but replaces it with lust, he probably doesn't mind if anyone do him as long as they can fill that empty void.

"Why do birds suddenly appear everytime you are near just like me, they long to be close to you..."

Just like me, they long to be close to you..."

 

It was dead of the night when someone knocks on the Cafe LeBlanc's door. A certain protagonist wakes up and cautiously check who is it. The young phantom thief stares at the person before him, it was the famous prince detective. Akechi Goro. The brunette is a mess—almost debauched, his hair was disheveled, he's missing the trench coat which leaves him in his white dress shirt that is soaked with sweat. Akira give him a confused look and asks him, "What the happened to you?" The older teen sheepishly smiles while scratching his head. "...Work ravished my entire being... Can I crash in your attic, just for the night...?" he asks, his voice lacks the usual confident tone the other would always have. The black haired boy heaves a sigh. "I don't have any futon," he said letting the other in. "We have to share the bed."

Goro nods wordlessly, entering the cafe. He's not himself today, the void in his heart begins to eat him alive for the nth time again. At first, it was bearable, he would just go and sleep with any people, succumbing to lust would usually do the trick but slowly, that trick no longer works. The loneliness lifts up when he was with the Phantom thieves, especially with this certain individual. 

If you are wondering if he was going to sleep with someone before deciding on going here, the answer is yes. Self-loath suddenly bubbles up in his stomach so he's here, almost 'getting wreck'. Disgusting, right? It's laughable and pathetic if the media or any journalist found this out, his reputation will be crushed into bits. Ahaha... The headlines will be funny. He's a disgrace bastard after all.

 

Akira climbs to the bed and scoots to the left side, the brunette hesitantly places himself beside the other... It's kinda awkward, so he just lay straight there. Like a stiff plank of wood. The other seems to be fast asleep with Morgana on the small spot near his head. Soundly and innocently asleep. Close together. The detective would be lying if he said he didn't want to be close to the black haired phantom as much as everyone does. He wants to be closer to him than anyone else, maybe this is the exact measurements of how close they'll be.

Goro sighs, he's exhausted and drained. The other will mind but, he can make an excuse later. The older turn his body to the sleeping latter and wraps an arm around the young phantom's waist while burying his face on his back, subsequently clinging on the younger. Falling fast asleep. Into a dreamless dream.

Close to him...


	4. Good End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at how the world is right now, there's no doubt that the Holy Grail kept his promise. It amuses him to an extent. Akira smirks, the Phantom Thieves' fame has arisen ever since he made the deal. Everyone, the masses—they need them to change scums heart, reforming the once distorted heart into a pure and guilt-ridden one. He would be further amused but no, he can never be that amused. The Phantom Thieves' ordeal. it's becoming repetitively and boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2:51 am

Looking at how the world is right now, there's no doubt that the Holy Grail kept his promise. It amuses him to an extent. Akira smirks, the Phantom Thieves' fame has arisen ever since he made the deal. Everyone, the masses—they need them to change scums heart, reforming the once distorted heart into a pure and guilt-ridden one. He would be further amused but no, he can never be that amused. The Phantom Thieves' ordeal. it's becoming repetitively and boring. 

It's fun while it lasts, they say. But never the less, boring him to death. The bespectacled boy hums to keep him busy for a bit while walking back to LeBlanc. He can't keep 'him' waiting after all. By 'him' he means the second advent of the detective prince. The one and only... Goro Akechi who was reduced into someone dependent on him. He didn't know how the other survived but ever since he saw him loitering around the streets of Yongen-Jaya, he knows that it wasn't the usually charismatic detective anymore.

His body was there yet his soul. It's no longer there, he's just an empty husk. A hollow shell that leaned to his touch and writhed under him. A mere marionette that had his strings cut off. Akira would never mind that, he never would. That's assuring him that the brunette will never run away from him.

A smile made its way across his lips. Goro Akechi was now his to be kept as his puppet.

 

_"Goro" That was the name he gives to me, I cannot remember anything, my past nor my own name. All I can remember is that he suddenly throw himself at me, his expression was seemingly close to... crying? I'm not sure. From there on, he takes care of me after bringing me here in his attic, like a pet, not that I mind him seeing me as something like that. I feel like I don't deserve his kindness yet I can't bring myself to decline. In return, I'll obey anything he wants. I'll do everything he says._

_Every time he touches me my body feels pleasantly warm... I like it but sometimes I dislike it. It hurts. I never complain... I deserve his hate too. That's what I always thought for some unknown reasons whenever he slams me against the wall and claims my whole body. I wonder if he'll throw me once he's tired of me._

_I... I don't want to know. I'm afraid to know._

 

"I'm home." The bespectacled boy announced after going to the attic, he was greeted by a brunette, smiling softly as he walks towards him and wraps his arms around Akira's neck. "Welcome Home, honey." Goro greets, his voice was soft in his ears. The younger wrapped an arm around the thin waist the brunette have.

"Have you been a good boy, Goro?" he asks whilst tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear. A nod was the reply he got. That's enough for him. "Did you miss me?" 

"Yes... I miss Akira... A lot." The brunette answered, smiling at him. No insincerity, whatsoever. Akira smiles, pleased by the answer the brunette gave. He pulled him closer and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"I bought a cake, want to share it together, Boss left so you can roam at the cafe," Akira said after pulling away. Goro nodded his head, hesitantly wanting to add something. The younger smile, knowing what the other wanted. "You can have coffee." Goro's face visibly lights up and without further ado, they shared the cake with two cups of coffee,


	5. The prince who cried wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things he had to keep from the others, one of that is him being an undesirable child. Second is that he makes people suffer and felt remorseless about it. Third, he's a liar... He makes people believe that he is a prince charming, makes himself believe that he's the hero. Albeit he's the evil villain. The antagonist of the story. Goro Akechi wears an everyday mask, hiding the real him. He can never be himself, that's what he thought until he met him. Yet his lips will always utter the everyday lies he keeps rehearsing ever since he starts wearing that charming smile, for the adults to like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have too.

There are things he had to keep from the others, one of that is him being an undesirable child. Second is that he makes people suffer and felt remorseless about it. Third, he's a liar... He makes people believe that he is a prince charming, makes himself believe that he's the hero. Albeit he's the evil villain. The antagonist of the story. Goro Akechi wears an everyday mask, hiding the real him. He can never be himself, that's what he thought until he met him. Yet his lips will always utter the everyday lies he keeps rehearsing ever since he starts wearing that charming smile, for the adults to like him. 

 

There are things he would like to ignore, being perceptive and observative is a pain. He wished, he could ignore the lying person in front of him, turning blind eye to the lies his parted lips whispers. The liar, he had a long nose. His expression never fits those lies he says. Beneath the mask he wears is a melancholic expression from guilt due to the action he did to make some people suffer. He was never a charming prince nor a hero. He's not close to an evil villain nor an antagonist. He's only a liar that wants attention, achingly similar to a child that hadn't have someone to lean on. Deprived of affection, loneliness pushes him to cry wolf whenever he seeks attention. Akira Kurusu would want to ignore the Pinocchio of this story but... 

He just can't. He... He wants to save him from his lies.

 

Reevaluating his thought. He can no longer be saved by anyone, Goro stares at his cognitive. Gun at each other's face. The Phantom Thieves are probably going where Shido's treasure is. He closes his eyes before reopening them. He's not a hero, nor a villain... What is his role then... Simple.

A foolishly lying child. Goro smiles, bitterly. His time with them suddenly flashes back to him. Those transient memories, he was truly happy in those times. A wistful wish came upon him but even if miracles flooded to him, it will never be enough for him.

"...Akira..." He whispered softly and pulled the trigger.

 

_Goodbye..._

 

Two gunshots echoed loudly behind the closed engine room. The Phantom Thieves stared at the door with disbelieve present on their faces. "This can't be..." Futaba spoke, gravely. "I can't sense any presence, it's gone." Akira clenches his jaw, forcing himself to stay on his feet and walked away. "...Let's go," he said in a morose manner. He can't let himself to be a mess. He shoves everything at the back of his mind.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, he continues to move... Hiding the fact that he can't save the boy who foolishly cried wolf. It was unknown to him that a lone tear cascades down to his cheek. 

Akira's everyday mask slowly crumbled without him nor anyone knowing... Miracles may flood but it will never bring him back.

 

_...The liar won't be lying anymore._


	6. A Random Origami Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small smile graces the brunette's youthful features. Akira can't help but stare at the older, he'd never seen such expression from the other boy.
> 
> It looks like he'll disappear any moment.

The bespectacled boy watch the young detective fold the Japanese paper, carefully making something. A small smile graces the brunette's youthful features. Akira can't help but stare at the older, he'd never seen such expression from the other boy. It looks like he'll disappear any moment.

"Done." Goro speaks softly, satisfied at his creation. The black haired looks at it, an origami rabbit. The brunette hands it to him. "Here, you can think of it as a good luck charm,"

"Wasn't it supposed to be a crane?" he inquired.

The brunette smile and say. "Even If I fold 1000 cranes, my wish will never come true." in a bitter way. And there, Akira wonders what was the other wish for that it will never come true?


	7. Secret Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a shape-shifter  
> At Poe's masquerade  
> Hiding both face and mind  
> All free for you to draw  
> I'm a shape-shifter  
> Chained down to my core  
> Please don't take off my mask  
> My place to hide
> 
> —Beneath the mask, Persona 5 OST

_I'm a shape-shifter_  
_At Poe's masquerade_  
_Hiding both face and mind_  
_All free for you to draw_  
_I'm a shape-shifter_  
_Chained down to my core_  
_Please don't take off my mask_  
_My place to hide_

_—Beneath the mask, Persona 5 OST_

 

The moment he opens his eyes, a pungent, and dry bitter smell hits his nostrils. Akira blinks once, twice, and thrice to clear his vision. After doing so, he looks around and sees a vast of wormwoods along with anemones and asphodels planted on the soil. The place seems to be a garden of the said plants. The young phantom thief's let himself smile ruefully, he has been dreaming of this place lately. Akira moves quietly, hoping to find something within this labyrinth of a garden. 

He aimlessly walks in the endless labyrinth, he has a hunch that he might find him, the prince who cried wolf. The boy who hid everything within his mask. The boy whom he failed to save.

"...Bitterness, Separation, and..." He pauses, smiling weakly. "Regret." The young phantom thief knows that mourning over a spilled milk won't do anything better and yet...

A sigh escapes his lips. The black haired continues to meander through the labyrinth. Wistfully craving to see the pleasant boy again.

 

Gallivanting beneath the somber skies, the flock of crows begins to fly towards the heart of the labyrinth, where a dead oak tree stands tall. The black haired thief hums, that was the first time he'd seen that tree. Curiously, he thought it might lead him to someone but it's kind of impossible, he's been searching for the person and he can't see him...

Maybe he's just lying to himself that he'll meet him.

Despite the cacophony of the squawking ravens emits, the dissonance from them makes him deaf to his own pounding heart. It made him ease for once. Decisively deciding to see what lays bare towards the maze's heart, he resumes his journey.

 

Another trivial thought suddenly occupies his trail of mind. A what if scenario, a game he often plays whenever he's alone. Mulling over the things he'd never done, actions that he didn't do. What if he did those...

Would it save the dishonest boy who is unwanted by people? Albeit removing the mask off might mean taking his only place where he felt his solace. The black haired boy is uncertain what can the other boy perceive as his solace. Was it LeBlanc? 

Perhaps, then he'll gladly welcome him with open arms if he ever returns to them... He yearns for that scene to happen again, the detective welcoming him home, with a smile gracing upon his lips. And once again, reminiscing those vivid memories makes his heart hurts. Akira wants to cry but it will never change anything.

Rivulets of tears from the anguishing and regretting heart will never change a single thing.  

He cannot save someone who doesn't want to be saved and that hurts him a lot... Admitting that all he can do is to flounder in his own regret for not seeing the signs before it's already too late. 

 

Once reaching the center of the labyrinth, he sees a boy around his age, familiar brown shaggy hair and reddish brown eyes looking sadly at him. Akira slowly treads his way towards the boy only to be stopped a few meters away when the brunette spoke in a solemn manner. 

"What do you think you're doing here?"

The black haired boy tugs his bangs before hesitantly answering. "I came to see you..." The brunette shakes his head and jibes. "You're fucking unbelievable, you want to see the one who almost killed you. How idiotic can you get?"

Akira smiles a tiny bit, this is the 'real' Goro Akechi. "Because I can't save you, savior complex is a pain you know. I want to be your charming prince, after all." The detective brunette glares daggers at him before flashing him his two middle fingers. "Hahaha, do you think you're funny? Fuck you." He scoffed. The black haired phantom winks at the other. Akechi rolled his eyes and looked up.

"You cannot save someone like me," 

"...I know that's why... I'm here to say goodbye to my regrets and live my life." The younger replies with resolute yet his smile tell a different story. The brunette looks at him, a soft smile graces his lips. "That's the Joker I know," he said walking to him, closing their distance. Akechi leans forward and plants a kiss on the black haired's forehead, ethereally smiling. 

"I'm glad that I met you even though it's a bit late..." He said solemnly, eyes still on Akira. "Let's meet again if fate lets us, that is," he added. An abrupt gush of wind blows on their figure and the flock of crows that was sitting on the dead oak tree begins to fly away once again, migrating elsewhere. "Farewell, Akira..." the brunette's final words while slowly evanescing through thin air.  

His hand move on its own and reaches out for the other yet, it's already too late... The phantom of his regrets finally ceased to exist. Leaving him alone with a weightless heart. 

 

"I'll look forward meeting you again, in the next cycle, Goro." He said with longing seeps through his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wormwood = Bitterness  
> Anemone = Separation  
> Asphodel = Regret


	8. A Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Today will be sunny..." A certain brunette mutters while holding his glove-clad hand out under the torrential rain. "That's what the weather forecast said earlier..." he pauses and let his hands fall to his side. "That is why I didn't bring an umbrella." he heaves a tired sigh, tousling his own hair. "Damn, I overwork again," he said to himself, looking at the gloomy and dark sky that endlessly continues its downpour. The famous prince sigh once more and walk underneath the heavy rain. Letting himself to get soaked, letting himself to get lost in his own thoughts.

“Today will be sunny…” A certain brunette mutters while holding his glove-clad hand out under the torrential rain. “That’s what the weather forecast said earlier…” he pauses and let his hands fall to his side. “That is why I didn’t bring an umbrella.” he heaves a tired sigh, tousling his own hair. “Damn, I overwork again,” he said to himself, looking at the gloomy and dark sky that endlessly continues its downpour. The famous prince sigh once more and walk underneath the heavy rain. Letting himself to get soaked, letting himself to get lost in his own thoughts.

He would go back to his apartment but he’s craving for coffee… Leblanc’s in particular albeit he’s afraid that the cafe is closed already. He didn’t know why yet, he gradually found his comfortable spot in the place. Ludicrous it may sounds he considers it as a place he can call home than his empty apartment. The ambiance in that place soothes his heart even for a bit. Truth to be told, at first he thought he’s not welcome but gradually, he did. Letting his mask that became his permanent face, slid off. Away from the public’s prying eyes, away from his fans that would swoon every time they see him.

Away from his own fabricated lies. Yet he knows that he can never stray from stardom. It makes him want to puke. He barely knows himself now. Who is he? Is he Goro Akechi, a famous charismatic detective prince, patronized by the masses yet they’ll scorn him whenever he’s on the wrong side or he’s Crow, a member of the infamous Phantom Thieves, donned in his princely attire he will eradicate shadows and steal those rotten adult’s heart with Joker and the other or he’s…?

 

He snapped out of his reverie when a hand holds his wrist, the detective looks at the person and it’s…

“What are you doing under the rain, Akechi?” the bespectacled teen asks the other with a perplex expression, a plastic bag of garbage in his other hand. The brunette looks around, as though trying to figure where he was… Did he absently walks his way to Leblanc instead of going to the train station. “Ah… I was going to the train station but decided to take a detour to get some coffee although it seems that you’re already closed,” He said with a smile, it wasn’t his brightest smile yet it’ll do, he thought. His clothes are sticking uncomfortably on his skin and his hair was in the same predicament wet and clinging to his face but he can’t seem to care at all.

He’s too tired to paid any care for his looks right now…

Akira stares at him, noticing the tired look on the other’s face. “…Have you eaten dinner?” he asks with concern while pulling the brunette inside the cafe, sheltering the detective from the harsh rivulets of rain and putting the plastic bag back to the trash bin. “I ate an apple earlier… I should get going, sorry for bothering you—” Akechi stops speaking to cover his mouth and sneezed “A-Achoo!” _Oh… shit,_ he thought inwardly as he begins to sneeze like it’s the end of the world. Akira quickly sets him on the stool, grabbing and putting the attache case on the next chair before running upstairs, to the attic and get a towel to dry the brunette’s head with. He then prepares some clothes that would fit the other’s physique. Basing on what he sees, the other is slender than him. “He only eats an apple for lunch, after all, Gods… I’ll treat him and Yusuke to Big Bang Burger tomorrow, they will eat…” he mumbles with such dedication as he lays the clothes down. With that’s done he left the room and go downstairs.

The raven haired briskly walks to him then handed the towel to the older who hesitantly takes it, mumbling. “Thanks…” and begins to rub his hair dry.

“You should stay.” the younger teen inquires as he watches the brunette dries his hair, who looks at him before tilting his head to the left. “The rain looks like it won’t stop until tomorrow. Why didn’t you bring an umbrella?” the raven haired walks behind the counter and washes his hands before brewing coffee. “Coffee with cream…?” he curtly suggested.

“Huh… Um… Yes, please thank you… The weather forecast said it won’t be raining so I never bothered…” Akechi replies putting his left hand on his chin. “Although, are you sure I can stay? What will Morgana say about this?” he asks while removing the towel on his head, gently setting it on top of his case.

“Mona was with Futaba and boss, he’ll stay in their house for tonight, he said it’s too cold here.” the bespectacled boy replied, not really bothering to peer at the older. “You should change too, you’re soaking wet. Borrow my clothes,” he said brusquely, pointing towards the attic. “Change and stay there.” Akechi was about to say something but really, no words came out so he complies, tiredly treads his way through the stairs.

 

It wasn’t long when Akira followed the brunette suit, a cup of hot coffee in his hand. He enters the room and sees the brunette face down on his bed as half of his body bent awkwardly, the older teen barely made it to his bed. His wet clothes long forgotten on the floor. The raven haired smiles at the sight before him, the prince detective is so he exhausted, he passes out after changing. Poor guy. He set the cup down on the table and adjusts the brunette so that he was in a comfortable position as he tucks him under the blanket. Akira tucks a few hair strands away from the brunette’s face. A few pictures won’t hurt. Pulling out his phone, the raven haired took some private photo of the sleeping beauty.

Smiling delicately, he whispers: “Sleep tight, Goro…” and plants a soft kiss on the brunette’s forehead.

The cacophony of the rain and the breathing of the sleeping person on his bed makes him at ease. He wistfully wishes tomorrow never come. It’s a selfish wish… Tomorrow… Everything will be back to normal.

Bitterly smiling, Akira drinks the lukewarm coffee. It was too sweet for him.

 

Too sweet.

* * *

Omake:

 **Waitress:** “Here is your Big Bang Burger XXXXL, SIR!”

 **Goro:** “…Are you sure we can eat this?”

 **Yusuke:** “This could feed me for the next 2 years…!”

 **Akira:** “Eat up my kids, you need to have some stuffing.”

 **Yusuke:** “…”

 **Goro:** “…”

 **Morgana:** “There goes his mother instinct again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed yusuke and akechi


	9. A boy in argyle

A bright flash suddenly went on and when he turned his gaze towards where the flash came, he saw the raven-haired holding his phone, a few centimeters away from his face.

"What was that for, Kurusu?" Raising a brow while skeptically looking at the younger teen who merely shrugged and answered: "A commemorative photo." in a very casual tone yet the brunette didn't miss that certain undertone, achingly similar to grief? He should just ignore it, that doesn't matter to him.

"Again? This is the 50th time. Internet had a ton of my photos just so you know," he said while bringing the cup to his lips to take a sip of the warm coffee.

"I prefer my own taken photos." replies Kurusu as he reached out and give him a pat on the head.

"Kurusu, I'm not your dog,"

"Yes, you are cuter than dogs."

"... You're unbelievable."

"I'm unbelievably hot."

"You sure have a sheer amount of confidence. Then again, maybe that's why your friends like you." Akechi sighs, which is worst...?

Idle chatting with your target or letting your target flirt with you and pat your head...

He wants to play along with this farce yet he knows the longer he take part the more attached he can be with the rest of them, Kurusu in particular. 

Bonds... He must severe it before it's too late and yet can he really do it?

A meaningless thought.

"—re you okay?" Kurusu's voice snapped him out from his train of thought.

The brunette stands up and swiftly grabbed his attache case. "I overstayed yet again, I must take my leave, thank you." he curtly replies while getting his wallet from his pocket and put the money on the counter. "See you tomorrow," he said, flashing the raven-haired his princely fake smile. Leaving Kurusu alone.

The raven-haired smiles ruefully, unlocking his phone to look at the said commemorative photo.

In the photo, the brunette was smiling as per usual yet it doesn't look like the polished smiles he used to show on TV. A genuine smile, he assumes.

A tired sigh escapes his lips, "A certain boy in Argyle should smile like this often." he said to no one in particular.


	10. Whims of fate

He was making his way to his part-time job when he saw someone familiar passes his peripheral vision, the brunette absently grabs the person's wrist. Realizing his action, Akechi berates himself inwardly for moving unconsciously. He looks at the person who had a messy black haired and gray eyes, bewilderingly looking at him, as though he'd seen a ghost. _Why is that? And something is missing on him, what is it though?_ The brunette wonders before speaking.

"Excuse me, this might sound ludicrous but have we met somewhere before...?" He asks whilst reluctantly letting the man's wrist go. Reluctant? Why? The black-haired's bewilder expression was replaced with something... Something close to... 

"No." The man answers, tugging at his own fringe. Akechi feels the surge of disappointment in his chest but not that he can do anything about it then just ignore it on the least. He flashes a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head and words of apology slipped past through his pallid and chapped lips. Turning his back and continue with his new life...

 

Unable to see the sadness on the man's visage as he watches him go... Not hearing the words of valediction from the man's lips.

 

The whims of their fate never fail to inflict nothing but heartache. A twisted fate of never-ending ache.


	11. A selfish person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart always kept quiet  
> Hiding behind my words  
> God, why did you make  
> a heart run so deep?
> 
> —Radwimps, (愛(かな)し)

 

 

_My heart always kept quiet_

_Hiding behind my words_

_God, why did you make_

_a heart run so deep?_

 

_—Radwimps, (愛(かな)し)_

 

 

He watched Akira Kurusu's shock expression wears turns lifeless after pulling the trigger. A sneer slithered in place across his lips, he pokes the lifeless body on the head with the gun barrel. His sneer grows wide, satisfied by his work he removed the silencer and takes the once warm hand then carefully placed the gun on its open palm. The sneer becomes more tamed and picture perfect. And with his tasked done, he walks away while calling his benefactor to report. It went smoothly... Too smooth, too perfect. His back meets the wall, he didn't notice it but his right hand is trembling. A trail of moisture cascades down to his cheek. How ludicrous. Something that he usually does... Something like this violently shakes him that... No.

Murdering Akira Kurusu was a necessity for his revenge. A mere stepping stone for him to claim his desire to bring the man he despises down. Thrusting him into hell's deepest pit... Yes, that's what his mouth says to himself but his heart says the opposite.

He always opens his mouth to say the polar opposite his charred heart whisper. A heart is just an organ that pumps blood. It was never made to think for the people... And yet his heart runs deeper than his thought. Complicated feelings for someone whom he just killed, shot in the forehead. Watching Akira Kurusu's blood splatter messily on the floor. He told himself it's beautiful but his heart said he never think it was a beautiful sight.

How much longer can his heart contradicts his own words?

How long is he going to play the Pierrot in the barren circus who is doing a dangerous balancing act over the large pool of pitch water that is filled with his own nightmares?

 

Akira Kurusu, he was someone who doesn't stand out, someone who is not particular about his grades. Someone who doesn't seems to care if people think he's a trash because of his permanently tainted status. Someone who never cares for himself. He loves and cares about the people who flock around him. Humans are kind because they want others to love them. So he pretended to be kind because he only loves himself, tries to be pleasant so that people wanted his company. Hiding his heart with his words dipped in thick molasses. Covering his face with a beautiful mask he adorned ever since he can remember. He craves to be love more than loving someone else than himself.

Though his efforts only manage to reap the fickle affection of the masses. One mistake, one wrong calculation and it'll shatter into sharp fragments. Shrapnel pieces that can hurt him.

He once thought Akira Kurusu is acting kind towards everyone he indulges conversation with, wanting to be loved like him. And yet his deduction leads him wrong on that one. Akira Kurusu is... Someone who used to loved himself but found the people whom he loves and cares more than himself. A heart that is willing to bleed for everyone whom he loves. He for once wants to care for him, more than he cares for himself yet... He's too selfish to love someone else other than himself.

Loving someone means you'll love them more than himself... Sacrificing everything for that someone's sake...

That is why he's behind the closed shutters of the engine room. Facing the puppet his father's cognition made. A puppet that is himself.

A fate he's willing to face for someone who used to love himself.

"Hey, Joker..." A rueful smile form on his pallid lips. "Promise me something, and you can't say no to it..."

 

Loving someone else who lies to themselves can only lead to sadness. Akira Kurusu learned that after hearing the two gunshots behind the closed doors of the engine room. He can't selfishly weep on how much it hurts... Losing the selfish person who Akira Kurusu loves more than himself. 

And yet tears suddenly slides down from his eyes to his chin. 

A love from a selfish boy is nothing but a heartbreak. He'll be glad to relish the pain again if he has another chance.


End file.
